


Special

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the L.A. and Sunnydale gang are having a reunion after not having seen each other for 5 years. Don’t ask me why, it just happened! *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from Peja: “Don’t worry, we’re gonna get intimate real soon now”

***Los Angeles, present time****

Tara was currently straddling Spike. She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled mischievously. She squeezed her inner muscles. Spike groaned when he felt her pussy contract around his cock. 

“We have to hurry, sweetie,” Tara moaned to Spike. 

“Why?” Spike asked, closing his eyes. 

“We promised to go to the reunion tonight,” Tara gasped. “Everyone will be there after not having seen each other for 5 years.”

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay here with you.” 

“I know, but I wouldn’t like to break our promise.” 

“Who else is coming?” 

“Everyone!” Tara said before slamming down her body. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! TARA!” Spike screamed when he felt himself coming inside his lover.

As Tara watched and felt Spike coming, her body tensed and orgasmed hard. She had just collapsed on top of Spike when the phone rang. 

“Hello?” Tara answered the phone.

“You’re done yet?” she heard Willow asking. Tara looked at Spike and grinned.

“Not yet!” Tara replied and ended the conversation. She lifted herself from Spike’s cock and leaned down. 

“Oh shit,” Spike called out when she took his sensitive soft cock into her mouth. Tara grinned and cleaned the soft cock. She stopped when it became hard again. 

“Don’t stop!” Spike protested. 

“I want you hard when we’re going to Buffy’s place,” Tara explained. 

Spike groaned and knew instantly he was going to go through a difficult evening.

 

**Sunnydale, some hours later**

 

Buffy was pacing, everyone had arrived except Spike and Tara. “Buffy, calm down. They will be here soon,” Xander said to his wife.

“I know. It’s just....Spike and Tara?” Buffy said frustrated with repressed anger.

“You’d be surprised, they are a cute couple,” Dawn said.

“How do you know? Did you see them before this evening?” Buffy asked her younger sister with hostility.

“Spike called me two days ago to ask if I was coming,” Dawn replied.

“And if you weren’t, he wouldn’t come?” Xander asked curiously.

“Yep! But it was Tara who finally convinced him to come,” Dawn said laughing.

“You know something we don’t, don’t you?” Buffy eyed her sister suspiciously.

“Yep! And I ain’t telling ya,” Dawn said.

Before Buffy could reply someone knocked on the door. She walked towards the door and opened it.

“Hey Buffy,” Tara said, holding hands with Spike.

Buffy looked disgusted at their joining hands. Tara’s smile faded when she realised that Buffy still hadn’t accepted her relationship with Spike.

 

***Flashback: Sunnydale, 5 years ago ***

“Buffy, why can’t you trust me? I love Spike and he loves me,” Tara tried to explain.

“You can’t be serious, Tara. Spike is a dangerous monster who will kill you the moment he gets his bite back,” Buffy shouted angrily at her friend. She stood up, grabbed her stake and marched towards Spike, planning on killing him.

Tara cried, but her anger at her friend caused her power to come forward. Within seconds Buffy found herself flat against the wall with a powerful and furious witch in front of her. Tara grabbed Spike’s hands. “I have had enough of your distrust in me, Buffy! Spike and I are leaving!”

That day she and Spike had left Sunnydale and moved to L.A. to stay with Angel. They had made him promise not to tell Buffy. But Tara always kept contact with Willow and Dawn.

****End flashback****

 

Spike pulled Tara away from Buffy and together they walked into the living room where their friends were waiting.

Willow looked up from her spot on Angel’s lap and smiled. Angel nodded his head to Spike and tugged his girlfriend back against his chest.

“Spike, Tara. How are you doing?” Cordelia asked.

“Hey Princess!” Spike replied.

“Hi Cordy. We’re doing fine. How are you and Groo?” Tara asked.

“We’re great,” Cordy said smiling and rubbing her very pregnant belly.

Groo hugged her and kissed her deeply.

 

Giles hugged Tara tightly, nodded at Spike before returning to his very pregnant wife. He placed his hands on her exposed belly and stroked it in a gentle, loving way.

“Um...Giles. Could you stop touching me for a moment?” Anya asked.

Silence.

“Anya, did you just ask Giles to stop touching you? Are you ill?” Xander asked his friend.

“I’m fine. I just need to pee,” Anya said.

When Anya returned she sat back on her spot, took her husband’s hands and placed them back on her belly.

“Hello Tara,” Anya greeted Tara. “Hey, Spike, does Tara keep giving you many orgasms? Is she using toys?”

“ANYA!” several voices rang out.

“What? I can ask, can’t I?” Anya replied irritated.

Spike was stunned, he had forgotten Anya’s bluntness in public. Tara leered at her lover and answered Anya’s question. “I use many things to give him orgasms.”

Silence again.

“Tara, don’t tell them,” Spike whined. Everyone in the room laughed.

***

Buffy watched her friends sitting around and talking about their lives. Buffy’s attention was still focused on Tara, who was sitting on Spike’s lap. It was difficult for Buffy to accept that Tara had begun a relationship with Spike shortly after having warned Tara about Spike. When she found out about the couple, they had exchanged many hurtful words until it was too late to restore their friendship.

 

***flashback***

 

“Buffy, why don’t you trust Tara’s judgement?” Xander asked his girlfriend.

“I do trust her!” Buffy said irritated.

“No, you don’t. You’ve just ruined the friendship you had with Tara because you don’t trust her or Spike,” Xander shouted. “Is this how you dealt with Willow and Angel too?” 

Buffy was hurt by that statement. “No..I...yes....I did. Why don’t they see they’re dangerous?” 

“Did you think they were dangerous when YOU slept with them?” Xander asked, pissed off by Buffy’s attitude.

Buffy thought deeply before looking down ashamed. She shook her head and leaned forward, hoping to hug Xander. But Xander walked backwards and pushed her away from him. “I don’t want anything to do with you until you sort this out on your own,” Xander said sadly before walking out of the house.

It hadn’t taken long for Buffy to realise she had ruined two very close friendships with her words. She had grabbed her coat and went to look for Tara.

After three hours she came back crying. She hadn’t found Tara or Spike, they were gone. She went to the phone to call Willow. She had a lot to make up for.

**End flashback**

Until now Buffy hadn’t seen or talked to Tara, the couple had vanished. Angel had called her two weeks ago to tell that Spike and Tara were coming to the reunion too. Not knowing what to say, she had cried. 

Buffy had contacted Willow after Angel’s phone call and tried to get some more details on the surprising news. Willow, reluctantly, explained how the couple had come to live with her and Angel after Buffy and Tara’s fight. Tara hadn’t wanted Buffy to know where they were.

“Tara? Could I talk to you in the kitchen?” Buffy said, hoping that Spike would allow Tara to go with her.

Spike heard the question and tightened his hold on Tara. He didn’t want her to be alone with the Slayer. 

Tara looked at Buffy and nodded. She smiled when she found she wasn’t able to stand up because of Spike’s hold on her. She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply in front of the others. “I’ll be okay,” Tara whispered.

“If I hear her raising her voice, we’re leaving,” Spike muttered and pouted. “Can we leave early? I want you!”

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna get intimate real soon now,” Tara said, in a seductive tone.

She left Spike with the others when she walked behind Buffy towards the kitchen.

“What do you want to talk about?” Tara asked sharply. She didn’t want to be here, but she wanted to see her friends.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted five years ago. I’m sorry I ruined our friendship,” Buffy cried.

Tara squirmed, she hated when people were crying in front of her. “Why didn’t you trust me?”

“I did trust you. I didn’t trust Spike. I didn’t want to see you get hurt,” Buffy softly whispered.

“Spike wouldn’t hurt me, Buffy. We love each other and you of all people should know how Spike acts when he’s in love,” Tara said.

“What do you mean?” Buffy asked.

“Willow told me she did a ‘will be done’ spell and made you and Spike love each other,” Tara replied.

“Oh!” Buffy didn’t know what else to say.

“Will you be my friend again?” Buffy cried.

“Yes, but you have to earn my trust again, Buffy,” Tara said and walked towards Buffy to give her a hug.

****

Everyone looked up when Buffy and Tara walked into the living room. “Tara, we were talking about blushing. Does your vampire blush too?” Willow asked.

Tara laughed and nodded.

“No, I don’t. Tara!!” Spike whined, while Angel looked embarrassed.

“Yes, he does blush. But it makes him very beautiful when he does,” Tara told everyone who would listen.

Spike blushed bright red when he heard Tara’s words and pulled his lover into his lap, hiding his face in her neck.

“Tara? Has Spike claimed you yet?” Angel asked. Tara smelled different, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Yes, he has,” Tara answered.

“He doesn’t have the chip anymore?” Xander asked suspiciously.

“No, I took that out when we left five years ago. I wanted my vampire whole,” Tara said while trying to look at Spike. Spike was still hiding his face, scared how people would react and afraid for his life.

“Did I mention that nobody can kill Spike? No? Well you can’t!” Tara said angrily when she noticed several people had grabbed a stake.

Only Giles, Dawn, Willow and their partners were still seated.

“Tara, could we leave?” Spike said in a small voice. “Please?”

“No! I have invited all of you. I don’t want you to leave yet,” Buffy started. “I’m sorry, Tara, Spike for trying to harm you. Xander, she stayed unharmed for those five years. You told me to trust them, now it’s your turn. Groo, you lived with them and you trusted him. Why this change?”

Xander, Anya, Cordy and Groo put their stake away and apologized.

“Buffy, could Spike and I use the guestroom for a moment?” Tara asked.

“Sure. You still remember where it is?” Buffy answered, looking at the pair with curiosity.

Tara stood up and dragged Spike with her. Inside the room, she pushed Spike until he was sitting on the bed.

“I have a surprise for you,” she started. “Listen to my heartbeat.”

Spike looked at her and concentrated on her heartbeat. Her heartbeat was calm and her smell was exciting. Then he heard it and listened closely. “You have two heartbeats?”

Tara only smiled and guided his head onto her stomach. Spike stilled and turned. He was staring at her stomach in awe and touched it. “How?”

“I made a potion two months ago and after I drank it, we made love,” Tara explained.

“I made a baby? *sniff*” Spike whispered tearfully.

Tara kneeled in front of Spike and kissed him deeply. “Yes, WE made a baby. I want you.”

Spike was still in shock. Tara and he had made a baby. “Um...here?” 

“Yes, here!” Tara demanded.

She unbuttoned Spike’s jeans before he could stop her and pushed him on the bed. She pushed down the jeans and deepthroated the hard cock in front of her.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Spike couldn’t hold back his howl.

In the distance, they both heard a door opening and closing, but they were focused on each other. Tara pushed her thong down and straddled Spike, her favourite position.

She sank down on Spike’s hard cock and began riding him fast. Spike wanted to be gentle with his pregnant Tara, but she wasn’t having it. She began moving faster and harder. Spike felt the pleasure coursing through his body and he came hard, howling Tara’s name.

Tara couldn’t hold back and came screaming her vampire’s name and collapsed on top of him. “I can’t believe you did this in our friends’ guestroom.” Spike gasped when Tara stood up, pulling his cock out from her wet pussy.

Again she cleaned his soft cock with her mouth and dressed him. She pulled her thong back in place and kissed him.

***

Buffy stood up when she heard shouting, she was worried. She walked upstairs and softly opened the door. She stood frozen in place. On the bed, Tara was riding Spike, who was lying on the bed, his hands grabbing the sheets and head thrown back.

She felt two hands on her waist and she turned to see Xander pulling her back from the scene.

“Wow!” Buffy exclaimed when she and Xander stood in the hallway.

Xander laughed, kissed his wife and took her with him downstairs, leaving the couple in the room.

***

Spike and Tara walked back downstairs and received lots of stares from the women.

Angel had heard Tara telling Spike her news and couldn’t help but tease. “Spike, did she ride you hard after she told you the good news too?” 

Everyone was looking at the two couples.

“You took the potion!” Willow and Tara said in unison while pointing fingers at each others.

“You too?” Spike asked his Grandsire.

“Yep,” Angel replied, a big smile on his face.

“Can we know?” Connor asked.

“We’re pregnant!” Willow and Tara said.

Spike and Angel sat on the couch when everyone congratulated the becoming parents.

“We have something to tell too!” Buffy began.

“Is there any couple who isn’t expecting here?” Giles asked.

Silence.

 

The women laughed and the men patted each other on the back. “We need to set a date for the baby showers!” Willow said. 

“I will call you all tomorrow,” Tara said, leering at her lover. She wanted him again.

“We’re going home,” Willow announced. 

“Yes, us too,” Tara followed.

“Giles and I are going to have sex,” Anya exclaimed.

“I......” Dawn started.

“Dawn! Don’t say those words, you’re still my little sister,” Buffy threatened her sister.

The women laughed and dragged their husbands with them.

“See you tomorrow, Buffy!” Several female voices were heard before they were driving away.

 

EPILOGUE – 3 years later

 

“Spike, watch your son. If he hits my daughter one more time, I will let her hit back!” Angel called out to his Grandchilde.

“He wasn’t hitting her. He was merely petting her on the head,” Spike replied.

“Buffy, Alex has found your clothes again!” Xander warned his wife.

“Joyce! Don’t touch that!” Connor warned his daughter.

“Mary, don’t touch mommy’s money!” Giles said, trying to take the money from the little fists.

“Giles, don’t put that in your mouth!” Connor said, pulling the toy out of his son’s mouth.

“Nick, please lower your voice!” Groo shouted.

Six fathers were watching their children play. Behind them the girls were lining up.

“Oh boys!” the six women called out, in a singing tone.

All six men turned around to see five beaming women.

“William, come to daddy.” “Lily, come to daddy.” “Mary, come to daddy.” “Alex, come to daddy.” “Joyce, Giles, come to daddy.” “Nick, come to daddy.” Six male voices rang through the house. The children fell silent, walked or crawled to their mother instead of their father and started watching their parents with great interest.

“We have something to tell you,” Cordelia started, while lifting her son Nick.

“Something very special,” Dawn further said while Joyce and Giles were running on their little legs to their mother.

“You have to listen very carefully,” Buffy ordered. Alex crawled towards her and lifted his arms, indicating that his mother had to pick him up, which she did.

“Do you hear it yet?” Willow asked Angel. She took Lily in her arms, waiting for Angel to guess the news.

William had walked towards Tara and was now sitting in front of her playing with his cars. “We’re pregnant!” Tara called out, laughing at the shocked faces of the men.


End file.
